Rogues
by Theallstarsamette
Summary: 200 MI9 agents have gone rogue! If MI9 don't surrender then the rogues will strike and lives will be at risk! If they do then the country will fall into their hands! What will MI9 do? What happens when Dan's sister joins the revolution and wants Dan to join to? What will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new story! Please read and leave a review. They really cheer me up! Oh and the series 7 sneak peek is up on the MI High section of the CBBC website! It looks great but there is one HUGE problem with it. Watch it to find out. Now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI High.**

**Chapter 1- Disturbing news**

Aniesha Jones and Tom Tupper walked into Saint Heart's school, side by side, hand in hand. They had been dating for one month, ever since the final endgame. They had realised that they, Dan, Zoe, Frank, and Stella were now at the top of KORPS' murder list because of the events of that day. In fact the whole of MI9 were on that list! So they figured that they would face whatever was coming together. But the coming events were about to test their skills, faith, and love for each other…

Aniesha and Tom walked towards the main entrance, where their mentor Frank London, and fellow teammates Zoe London and Dan Morgan. As soon as they arrived, they knew something was seriously wrong. Frank had his panic face on. "Frank, are you alright?" Aniesha asked softly.

"No, Aniesha. We have a serious situation on our hands. I'll explain down in HQ. Let's go!" He told them, his voice all business. The team nodded in response and made their way to the caretaker's cupboard.

Zoe looked around to check that they were alone. As the coast was clear, she slid the light switch open and pressed on thumb onto the biometric panel. The tiny screen at the side of the scanner flashed 'Access Granted' and the team of five stepped inside the small cupboard. Dan pulled the broom. Three seconds later, they felt the familiar sensation of their stomachs coming up into their throats. The sensation stopped approximately six seconds later, and they were inside their top secret MI9 base, which is located 230 feet below solid ground.

Instead of their compulsory school uniform, they were wearing retro spy uniform, which consisted of black jackets, tops, jeans, and black boots and trainers. The team walked towards the large screen, which had pictures and names of various people. Tom noticed they all had the word 'Agent' at the start of each name. The team gathered round and Frank faced them.

"Team, we're in a serious situation," Frank started, gesturing to the large screen. The agents looked at him expectantly. "All these agents have gone rouge."

The agents gasped in shock. Why would all these agents go rouge? To the team there was only one explanation.

"They've all turned to KORPS haven't they?" Zoe asked.

"Well this may come to a surprise, but that's not the case. Watch this video." Frank turned back to the computer and started typing. A minute later, the video came up on the screen.

In the video, a woman with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes stood before the camera. She must have been in her early twenties.

"Hello MI9. I, Emily West, have something to say which is of my opinion and of the rest of the people involved in this," the woman started. "We think MI9 is a joke! Your plans fail, you've failed to capture criminals for so many years, and you even employed teenagers for god sake! We are making a stand and from today, we declare war on MI9. We will beat MI9 to a pulp, and demolish you along KORPS and reinstate order! We will make the whole of Britain ours for the taking! We will show no mercy! We are small in number compared to the number of MI9 agents, but our weapons supply is big. So I suggest you surrender or lives _will _be taken."

The video cut off there. The agents looked at each other in shock. Sure, the woman may have sounded like a complete nutcase, but the spies knew she meant business. The remained silent of a while until Aniesha broke it.

"Frank, how many agents have gone rouge?" She asked.

"About 200, and there are 2000 MI9 agents," he replied.

"Yeah, so there outnumbered by 1800," Dan interrupted.

"Yes but Emily stated that they had a big weapons supply. And every person involved is an MI9 agent so they know where the bases are, each of them will know an MI9 agent who is not involved, they know about all of our gadgets, and someone will know secrets that other agents like you don't know! In other words, this is a complete disaster!" Frank explained, his panic face coming back.

"So the only way to make sure that nobody gets hurt is to surrender," Tom suggested.

"Possibly, but it's not in my place to make that decision. Look, I think you should all go to your classes. I'll alert you if there's any more news. I promise," Frank assured. The team nodded and went to the lift.

In class, the teen spies were all silent. They were all reeling with shock and worry. Yes, MI9 had obviously had threats like this before but these enemy agents were previously MI9 agents. They knew every corner of MI9! If they surrendered then the country could potentially fall into enemy hands either to these rogue agents or KORPS, and the young spies' fates could be painful. There was no chance that KORPS would help them. The future was looking bleak.

Break came and the group were outside.

"There's no chance that KORPS would help us, but what about MI6 and MI5? Would they help us?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe. But they've probably sent threats to them too. They're not stupid so they'll know that there are other forces that can fight them," Tom said.

"Dan, you said that your sister joined MI9 about two months ago," Zoe said, turning her attention to the blonde boy. He looked at her normally for a split second, but then his eyes widened with fear and realisation.

"Shit! I've got to go!" He exclaimed. He immediately set off running. He ran out of the gates, ignoring the looks of his fellow students.

"Dan! Where are you going? Aniesha called after him, as the trio ran after him.

"I've got to see if she's alright!" Dan called back, before turning a corner.

He ran as fast he could. He felt like he was chasing a KORPS agent, but that was not the case. His sister was 18, but she wasn't a strong fighter, and with everything going on, the rouges could have easily taken her. Luckily, he didn't live far away from the school. When reached his house, he rapidly lifted up the plant pot and snatched the spare key. He pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it. He slammed the door open and rushed inside.

"Sky? Are you here?" Dan called loudly. He pushed open the living room door forcefully, but what he saw was not what he expected. Not at all…


	2. Chapter 2- A decision

**Here's chapter 2! Hope everyone had a great Xmas! Please review and I'll mention you! Thank you to M. Fan2000 and tkd mad for reviewing. And tkd mad, it's awful isn't it?  
I do not own MI High**

**Chapter 2- A decision**

"_Sky? Are you here?" Dan called loudly. He pushed open the living room door forcefully, but what he saw was not what he expected. Not at all…_

Sky was there alright. But she was not alone. On the couches sat a man who looked around 30; a woman who looked around the same age; another man who was in his early twenties, and was smoking a cigarette; another young woman who was also smoking a cigarette, and sat next to Sky was the woman in the video. Emily West was sitting next to her. Then it hit him. These people were ex-MI9 and part of the revolt.

"Sky? What are these people doing here?" Dan asked, trying to be calm. The group immediately looked at him with eyes that could kill. Sky stood up and walked slowly towards him.

"Dan what are _you_ doing here? That's the proper question," Sky replied. Dan was about to speak, but the woman who was smoking a cigarette stood up and walked towards him and Sky.

"Sky who is this kid?" She asked, her green catlike eyes keeping a fix on Dan.

"This…" She began. Dan didn't know if she was going to lie or tell the truth. If she told the truth then the group could potentially murder him where he stood, especially the woman before him. Dan thought she looked like a right slag. Her tube top barley covered her chest; she had shorts up to her arse, and stockings. Dan couldn't think of what the woman could of worked as in MI9. Dan suddenly realised that his attention was drifting away from the real situation, and so he stopped looking at the woman's attire and focused on his sister. "This is my brother Dan. He's an MI9 agent," Sky said with more confidence than Dan thought she would.

The woman's eyes suddenly dropped their alarmed look. She stood directly before him so their heads were level. She then gently grabbed his face and looked at him more closely. When she had finished, she let go.

"So, you're an MI9 agent. It would nice to have an addition to the revolt. You could help us," She said. She inhaled a bit of her cigarette and blew a ring of smoke which collided directly into his face. He turned his face away from the smoky aroma. "What do you think Em, Ant, and Clyde?" She asked. She stood next to Dan so they could see him fully.

"He's alright. Maybe he could help us," agreed the man smoking the cigarette. The other man looked at him unbelievably.

"What are you guys smoking? He's a kid and you know what kids are like. He'll tell his mentor and his team! He'll double cross you!" The other man exclaimed angrily. The younger man stood up.

"We can't be much older than that kid! Have we double crossed yet? No! So shut your fucking mouth!" The younger man yelled with his fists clenched.

"Calm down. Both of you," Emily ordered. The younger man immediately sat down before glaring at the man. "But I think Willow and Clyde are right. He could help us. We don't have anyone from the teenage section. We did have Amber but we all know what happened to her, don't we?" Emily said. The rogues seemed to cringe and grit their teeth.

Emily walked towards Dan. She did the same as the other woman who was apparently called Willow. After assessing him, she looked straight into his eyes. "So Dan you're the younger brother of Sky here. Sky's good so you must be as well. So…" She trailed off. Dan knew what she was going to say next and he knew he would have to make a decision. "Will you help us?"

Dan had been gone for around an hour and the team were getting extremely worried. They had alerted Frank and if he wasn't back in another ten minutes then he would go round to his house himself.

The trio were walking to English and Tom was trying to contact Dan via communicator and mobile phone for the tenth time. With no luck, he put them both back into his pockets.

"I give up! They're both off," Tom complained. Zoe had a miserable look on her face. The three off them were concerned for Dan but Zoe was probably the most concerned. Everyone knew they had feelings for each other, even Melissa. Of course she hated seeing them together. Aniesha placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile of sympathy.

"Don't worry Zoe. We'll find him," Aniesha assured her gently. Zoe smiled at her, but weakly.

They stepped inside the English classroom where Mr Mcnab was waiting for them.

"Tupper, Jones, and London! You've all got detention at lunch break for being late. Get to your seats now!" The raging teacher barked. Aniesha and Tom did as they were told straight away. Zoe was also about to comply but as she looked out the window, she saw a slight figure lurking through the trees which stood there gracefully. She was about to take a closer look but the raging teacher's booming voice filled her ears.

"ZOE LONDON! IF YOU DO NOT SIT DOWN AT YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR EVERY DAY THIS WEEK! UNDERSTOOD?" Zoe meekly nodded and hurried to her seat, ignoring Melissa's quiet laughter. Zoe was a highly skilled MI9 agent. She could hit her so hard that it would knock her into next week. But she decided to ignore her. But she knew one day she would teach that bitch a lesson. How she hated her.

Luckily, Zoe had a seat next to the window. She looked through the glass. The figure was gone.

Dan had just left the house. He had just made a decision that he knew he would regret, but he had to do it. He was about to set off when he felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He spun round to face his older sister.

"Now Dan, you know what to do. Find out what MI9 are going to do about the revolution so we can act. If you bump into Anthony then don't speak. Don't even look at him. I'll see you later," Sky instructed in a quiet voice. Dan nodded reluctantly and set off towards the school. He knew what he had to do now.


	3. Chapter 3- The attack

**Hola amigos!  
I got a review for Danger lurking around every corner from ZanToniesha, asking if I could make a Toniesha Fanfiction. Well your request is at my command! I will make and post one soon. Would anyone read it? Tell me what you think! I watched The Mayze and I absolutely loved it! I'll probably put Keri in the story. Now enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MI High. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 3- The attack**

_Sky instructed in a quiet voice. Dan nodded reluctantly and set off towards the school. He knew what he had to do now._

Dan stood outside the school gates. The playground was dominated with hoards of kids who were happily chatting or messing about. It was Lunch. Dan knew there was no time to eat though. He really didn't want to do what he had been ordered but what his sister had said terrified him and shocked him. He couldn't get what she said out of his head.

Dan shook his head violently to try and get rid of thought. But it just wouldn't go. Eventually he gave up and walked through the gates and into the playground. He stood in the middle of the playground and scanned the area for Zoe, Aniesha and Tom. They weren't there. He headed for the canteen. They had to be in there.

Dan was correct. They were sitting at a table in the canteen, eating. They looked so miserable especially Zoe. Dan wondered if it was a good idea to go over there. When he glanced again Zoe's miserable face, he knew that he had to cheer her up somehow. But what if she found out what he was about to do? Making up his mind, he entered the canteen and sat down on a chair next to Tom.

"Dan!" Zoe exclaimed both surprised and happy. She immediately brightened up.

"Dan where were you? We were really worried," Aniesha said folding her arms.

Dan hadn't thought about this. He couldn't exactly tell her that her sister was a rogue and all her rogue friends had invaded his house and that he had orders that would probably put him in prison for maybe a couple of decades.

"Oh-h erm..." Dan stuttered. "My sister wasn't in the house so I went into to town to see if she was there. She was and she's fine. That's why I took so long."

Zoe and Tom nodded but Aniesha looked at him suspiciously. Dan noticed and he suddenly became very paranoid. "Well you should have turned your communicator or phone on," Tom said.

"What? Oh sorry. My head was all over the place." Just then, he felt the familiar feeling of buzzing in his pocket. "Speak of the devil," Dan muttered.

The four of them ran to the cupboard only to be stopped by Frank.

"Team we have a really serious issue on our hands," Frank said in a hushed tone. The team looked at each other and then at Frank. "MI9 HQ was attacked. The place was ransacked of files, weapons, information and agents. The rogues have done serious damage in just an hour." They gasped and looked shocked. Dan's heart was beating rapidly.

"Did they find the location of our HQ?" Tom asked.

"Luckily, no they didn't. The rogues have been apprehended before they could get that information. We only managed to capture less than half of them though." Frank looked around before scanning his thumb against the biometric panel. "There's something you should know about HQ," He added.

He entered the small room and the team followed.

**Sorry it's short! I'll make an extra long chapter next time! I promise. Please tell me what you think. Love you all! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4- Relocation

**Thank you to ZanToniesha, TonieshaShipper, M.I High Fan2000 and Zoelook- a- like for reviewing! Oh and to the guest who reviewed saying that this story was fucking stupid and I shouldn't write again well if you don't like the story then don't bother reading or reviewing! Oh and I saw that you put 'right' instead of 'write'. Use the right words if you want to bitch and whine about this story! Being nasty doesn't get you anywhere in life you know! I will not stop writing this because of you! Now ending my rant, it's time for the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MI High. I just own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 4- Relocation**

"_Luckily, no they didn't. The rogues have been apprehended before they could get that information. We only managed to capture less than half of them though." Frank looked around before scanning his thumb against the biometric panel. "There's something you should know about HQ," He added._

_He entered the small room and the team followed._

The four of them expected Frank to pull the mop handle. Only he didn't. He turned to his left, pushed a cardboard box aside which revealed a grey cupboard. He opened it and there was another finger scanner and he scanned his thumb. When it flashed green, he put everything back like it was. Frank turned back to face his team who all had confused expressions on their faces.

"Aniesha pull the mop handle," Frank said.

"But Frank what did you do?" Aniesha questioned.

"Just pull the handle," Frank insisted.

Aniesha sighed and did as she told. There were three beeps and followed by a ding, noises that the spies had been used to, but when they expected the lift to shoot down at top speed, it didn't come. Instead, the lift went down but at normal speed.

"Frank why is the lift going down at normal speed?" Dan asked just plain confused like the rest of them.

"There isn't just our HQ that's under the school. There's another 11 floors. Years ago, this used to be MI9 HQ. Agents would enter in the school holidays and work and live there. There's a tunnel so MI9 agents and vehicles could go in and out for missions. It may be strange but no one would suspect that MI9 HQ would be underneath a school," Frank explained.

"That's clever but why did they move to a building?" Tom asked.

"When the current head of MI9 was appointed, she thought that it was impractical and would be a danger to the school and its users above if KORPS ever found out about it. She had a new building built and she ordered everyone out. It was refurbished a year ago and declared that it was only to be used as a backup base for MI9. Over the weekend, MI9 will be based here until further notice."

"Yes but isn't that going to be dangerous? I mean won't the rogues know there's a huge base under our school. They are ex-MI9," Aniesha pointed out.

"They don't have access. We wiped their access as soon as we got information about them and what they were planning. Besides, this base was shut twenty years ago. The rogues seem to mainly young agents." The four of them nodded.

DING!

The noise made Tom and Aniesha jump and suddenly the doors opened to reveal a room which looked very similar to the communications room at the old MI9 HQ.

"Wow," Tom began. "It's great!" He walked out and sat down at one of the many computers and started typing away.

"And all this hasn't been used yet?" Dan asked.

"Correct. It did cost MI9 a lot of money but at least now it's going to have a purpose," Frank replied. Dan nodded and he started looking around as did the others.

After about 10 minutes they realised they had class.

"We'll be back here after school," Zoe declared. "Will you configure the scanner so we can have access the rest of the base?"

"Yes of course. Now you better head to class."

The doors closed and the four spies began their decent back to St. Hearts and too their next lesson.

It was French. Zoe loved French but then again she loved everything. Tom and Aniesha didn't really mind it but Dan absolutely despised it. Normally, he would choose to not concentrate but today he _**couldn't **_concentrate. He had a really a really horrible feeling in his stomach. Sky was expecting him to come back with fresh information about MI9's plans and that would mean telling her all about the base. He was sure she and the others didn't know about it. He didn't want a huge massacre of agents and students. But he thought back to what Sky said. Maybe they deserved it?

"_**Your best friends are going to be in that base. Do you want them to die?" **_A voice in his head hissed. Dan didn't want them to die. They were his best friends for god's sake! Dan decided that he wasn't going to tell Sky about the base and tell her he had no idea. But he was dreading the consequences.

Forty minutes later the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. He met up with Aniesha, Zoe and Tom outside the classroom.

"So are you still coming to the base?" Aniesha asked Dan.

"No. I'm really tired," Dan lied.

"Well are you sure Dan?" Zoe asked, "You said you wanted to come with us before."

"Well I changed my mind. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow guys." With that, he walked to the door and out of the school.

Dan walked home quickly. They could be planning anything. He didn't want his friends to die. He knew Sky would get very angry if he didn't have any information as she stated before but he didn't care. He had to protect MI9.

Dan reached his door. He got out his keys, took a deep breath and opened it. He walked in, closed the door and paced slowly into the living room. Dan found his sister sitting in the couch. There was no sign of the others which was a relief.

"So Dan, what information do you have for me?" Sky questioned. Dan took a deep breath.

"Well, Sky I'm sorry but...um... I ha-"

"You don't have any information," Sky finished for him. Dan slowly nodded. Sky's eyes were enraged. She stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"You don't have any information," Sky repeated. Dan stood completely still. Suddenly, her hand slapped Dan around the face and punched him in the stomach hard. His hands automatically came down to his stomach and he clutched his abdomen. He was clearly winded. "And why not?!" Sky screamed.

"Because," Dan began, still winded, "Because there wasn't any available," Dan managed to splutter out. Sky pushed him to the ground forcefully.

"You're lying! We attacked MI9 HQ! You have to know something!" Sky screamed like a maniac.

"I swear I don't know anything!" Dan shouted whilst getting up.

"Oh it doesn't matter brother dear. If you won't tell about the plans then I'll find your MI High friends and ask them. I know where their base is and how to get in there without authorised access. And I'll even have reinforcements with me. If they don't tell me then just remember this: their blood is on your hands." She reached for the metal tray on the coffee table and smacked it over his head. Dan toppled to the floor in a heap.

Sky went into the kitchen to get some rope. It was only to be used for emergencies but she had to get information about the new MI9 HQ. They couldn't use the old one; it was surely a complete mess. She wanted to strike a blow in MI9 where it hurt most. She could tell Dan was lying and if he knew then surely the others would too.

She got the rope and dragged Dan to the back room. She tied him to the table and made sure there was nothing around that he could use to escape. Satisfied, she made a call to her fellow rogues explaining her plan. She would meet them in five minutes. Dan would pay for lying. She ran out of her house.

**I was planning for this chapter to be longer but I wanted it to end like this! The Toniesha story will be out today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5- Revenge is best served hot

**Hey guys! Thank you to TonieshaShipper, M. Fan2000 and TKDmad for reviewing! Toniesha story is up and on its second chapter! Just though I'd let you know. :D xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MI High. I just own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 5- Revenge is best served hot**

_She got the rope and dragged Dan to the back room. She tied him to the table and made sure there was nothing around that he could use to escape. Satisfied, she made a call to her fellow rogues explaining her plan. She would meet them in five minutes. Dan would pay for lying. She ran out of her house._

"We get into St Hearts School, access the stairwell that leads to MI High HQ and interrogate the agents until they crack. Got it?"

Sky, Emily, Willow, Clyde and Anthony were outside St Hearts. Emily was running through Sky's plan one last time. The others nodded and sneaked into the building. They checked that the coast was clear and ran through the building looking for the caretaker's cupboard. Anthony was a little slower as he was carrying a large bag. A large bag full of interrogation tools and weapons. As they were running, Sky was in delight. She would make sure Dan would pay for being dishonest. He thought that she was stupid gullible. She was from it. It would be his entire fault that for the plans she had for his teammates. Nobody lied to her. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she joined the rogues.

"Hey guys! I've found it!" Willow called.

Tom and Aniesha were down in the MI High HQ. Keri had gone to the local takeaway claiming that she was hungry. Tom was playing on yet another game. It took his mind of the events of the day. Aniesha was just sitting down quietly. There was something not right about Dan. He seemed to be acting differently, like he was hiding something. Aniesha had had enough of bottling up her concerns for the blonde and decided to voice them.

"Tom do you think that, well, do you think that Dan is hiding something?" She asked. Tom immediately paused his game and spun round on his chair.

"Why do you think that?" He replied with his arms folded.

"He's been acting odd ever since he ran off earlier today."

"Well there has been a lot going on. Lots of MI9 agents have gone rogue and MI9 HQ was attacked today." Aniesha knew that he was probably bothered by that but her paranoia and trained senses detected that there was something more to his anxious and quiet behaviour.

"Yes I know but there's something more. I can feel it…" She trailed off. Then a thought, or rather a question, hit her like a lightning fast bullet. And it scared her. "What if Dan has joined the rogues?" Realisation hit Tom like it did to Aniesha and his eyes widened.

"We need to tell Frank," Tom stated. Aniesha nodded and the pair stood up only to be stopped by the dinging sound of the lift. But who came out was not who they expected. Out came a band of five figures. Two they recognised. Sky Morgan and Emily West.

"No you're not going anywhere," Sky said coldly. "Grab them!" She ordered. Matthew, Clyde and Willow ran forward and tried to grab them. Aniesha started to fight back, kicking and punching the rogues. However they were much more experienced fighters and Matthew forcefully pushed her to the ground and Willow pulled her up and grabbed her securely. Clyde grabbed Tom and they were brought to Sky and Emily.

"So you're the MI High agents. Well I've got to say, even if you are teenagers, you're work is impressive. I really wouldn't expect that teenagers," Emily said honestly. "But I think you know why we're here. We want information?" The spies stayed silent. "We really don't want to hurt you. The sooner you give us what we need then the sooner we can let you go. Sit them down!"

Sky got three chairs. The spies were seated on them and Sky sat on one in front of them.

"Now I'll come to you first," Sky said, looking at Aniesha. "Where is the new MI9 HQ? They can't use the one we left in a complete state in." Aniesha stayed silent. "You have ten seconds!" Aniesha still didn't utter a word. Sky smiled wickedly. "Bring me the heat disc!" She yelled.

Tom and Aniesha watched as Emily went towards a bag which was on the floor. She opened it and got out something. She gave the device to Sky.

"This is a heat disc. I simply strap it on someone's skin, turn it on and wait until it warms up and burns the victim. The pain is unimaginable and since you failed to answer me, I'm going to use it on him." Aniesha's eyes widened. What had she done?

"Don't, don't you hurt him," Aniesha stuttered. Sky just laughed and shook her head. She took his arm and strapped to his skin and pressed a button.

Keri had just been to the local takeaway. She had forgotten to bring lunch so she was starving. It wasn't far away from school. She walked past Dan's house but stopped. Keri had noticed that Dan was acting strange and she needed to find out what was wrong. She went up to the door and pressed the doorbell. No answer. Keri let out an annoyed growl and she looked around for a spare key. She looked under a plant pot and there it was. She quickly took it and unlocked the door. She knew it wasn't exactly legal to do this but was curious about why Dan was acting strange. She went inside and closed the door behind her.

Keri thought Dan's house hallway was quite nice she opened a door and walked into the front room. She didn't expect to see Dan tied up against the table legs.

"Dan!" Keri yelled in shock. She ran over to him and untied the ropes. He seemed to have a large mark on his forehead.

"Keri? How did you know I lived here? How did you even get in?" Asked a confused and slightly disorientated Dan.

"Aniesha told me and I found the spare key? Who did this to you? Was it KORPS?" Dan shook his head.

"My sister did it. She's a rogue and she knows where MI High HQ is. Is Tom and Aniesha there?" Keri nodded gravely. "We need to get there. Now," Dan said while standing up. The two of them set off.


End file.
